


Aftermath

by Chibisilverwolf



Series: Jones Family Reunion [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath, Bad Coping Mechanism, Episode Related, M/M, countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisilverwolf/pseuds/Chibisilverwolf
Summary: Post-CountrycideIanto deals with the aftermath of Countrycide doing the only thing most people would do after a near death experience. He calls his mother for answers.





	Aftermath

There were many things that Ismane had come to expect with having five children. With three of them married, she had expected calls regarding almost everything. She won’t lie, when her phone rang that morning, she expected some news from one of her children. With the knowledge that David had been acting up in school, and Elizabeth and Liam had been trying to become pregnant, she was pretty certain the person calling her at seven in the morning was going to be Rhiannon, Elizabeth or Liam.  

  “Hello,” Ismane asked. She didn’t hear any reply. Frowning, she asked again. “Hello…who is this?” There was still no reply. Just when she was about to hang up she heard it.

“Mam…” Ismane heart froze. She instantly knew who it was.

“Ifan? Ifan, is that you?” Ismane asked. The way he said her name chilled her to the core. She hadn’t heard his sound like this in over two months. That was when he had called to tell them that Lisa had passed away. Fearing the worse, she tried to get another response from Ianto.

“Mam…can I talk to you?”

“Of course Ifan…what did you want to talk about?” Ismane asked.

“Mam, do you think there is good in humanity?” Ianto asked. “I just don’t know anymore.”

“Yes Ifan, there is good in people…why would you ask such a thing?” Ismane asked. “Has…Has something happened?”

“It…I don’t mean people, I mean humanity,” Ianto replied. “It’s human nature to be happy right?”

“Yes…”

“No matter how it affects others?”

“Well…”

“I think I’ve lost my faith in humanity,” Ianto stated. “I…Gwen spoke to them…she said they did it because it made them happy…but all those people…and they…Tosh…I’m not making much sense am I?”

“No sweetheart, you’re not,” Ismane answered. “But from what I understand, you shouldn’t let what one person did taint how you see the rest of the world.”

“I guess,” Ianto paused.

“Ifan…it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you…do you want me to stop by for a visit?” Ismane asked.

“No mam…it’s alright…it’s been a rough night for me and my co-workers,” Ianto stated. “I…I needed someone to tell me that humanity wasn’t a lost cause.”

“Stop by Ifan…I would love to see you…You know how I worry,” Ismane stated.

“I’d like to Mam, but I can’t,” Ianto stated.

“Surely you can get time off…”Ismane replied.

“It’s not that…”Ianto voice drifted off as another voice was heard in the background before it came on the phone.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Ismane Jones…where is Ianto?” Ismane asked she heard a faint ‘Mam’.

“Ianto’s mother…right,” The voice continued. “My name is Jack Harkness…I work with your son…has he told you what happened last night?”

“Not really…what is going on Mr. Harkness.”

“I suggest you watch the news today…the worst thing you’ll hear…just know that we were there and well, Ianto got the most of it…He’ll be fine, but please ignore Ianto’s rambling, the pain medication Dr. Harper has him on for the pain causes him to become a little depressed. He’ll be fine though, don’t worry.”

“I think the fact that my youngest calling me, telling me he has lost faith in Humanity is something to worry about,” Ismane growled.

“Mrs. Jones, please…Ianto is fine…he…I’ll have him call you in a few hours once he is fully lucid,” Jack stated. “We have had a long night…I promise he will call you later on today. Now I have to go…Goodbye Mrs. Jones.” Before Ismane could respond, she heard the dial tone. Blinking, he gave a small scream of frustration before hanging up. She was not happy with this turn of events, yet knowing there was nothing she could do until Ianto called her again, she turned on the news.

“A whole village, killed,” The newscaster stated causing Ismane to look over at the television. “Officials have found the half-eaten remains of dozen of individuals within the home of a…”Ismane stopped paying attention. The words that Jack stated were coming back to her…’the worst thing she would hear’. “A team of tours officers were caught and manage to rescue and escape a resident from certain death…the location of these individuals are not known as they have disappeared before the police could gather their information. If anyone has any information on these heroes please contact the police at…” If that didn’t confirm it, she now knew…he little boy…no wonder he was questioning Humanity. Sitting at the table, she did the only thing she could do. She started to sob.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I found this story on my hard drive and figure why not post it. I hope that you Torchwood fans enjoyed it. Ianto is my favorite character and I wished that the whole series revolved around him, not Gwen. But what can you do? 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
